Roro (Original)/Story
} |''"Roro joined your party!"'' |} ---- } |''"Roro! More sprites are here to join our settlement! Isn't it great?"'' |- ! |''"Super! Prepare a welcome party and let's get them a house to move into."'' |- ! |''"You got it!"'' |- ! |''"I'm burning with joy that we have new settlers arriving, but we're running out of space..."'' |- ! |''"Tensions are rising between settlers, too. We need to expand, and soon."'' |- ! |''"Is that why you asked us here--to get some help with enlarging the settlement?"'' |- ! |''"Yes. We need more able bodies to lend a help"'' |- ! |''"We've welcomed a few earth sprites recently, but they need their space, too..."'' |- ! |''"Let me guess. You and earth sprites are butting heads, am. I right?"'' |- ! |''"It's not that! It's just the flame sprites like to keep to their own kind. Is that so wrong?"'' |- ! |''"I guess not, but I just figured something was going on, hence the urgent request"'' |- ! |''"I know I sounded panicked. But it's all connected. This is for the future of us sprites"'' |- ! |''"How do you mean?"'' |- ! |''"I don't want the flame sprites to always be here in just the Maze Pass"'' |- ! |''"We should have settlements everywhere, ones that welcome all sprites!"'' |- ! |''"And now is the time for flame sprites to burn brightly, so people can really see us."'' |- ! |''"We see flame sprites just fine, Roro. We know who and what you are."'' |- ! |''"How can I put this...?"'' |- ! |''"You know how people think flame sprites exist because of earth sprites, right?"'' |- ! |''"They do? I don't think the Volunteer Army shares that theory."'' |- ! |''"Maybe you don't, but other folks do."'' |- ! |''"And we're still an unknown species to many."'' |- ! |''"That explains it! That's why you decided to join the Volunteer Army."'' |- ! |''"I know the Volunteer Army has a grand goal, but I want to spread the word about us, too."'' |} } |''"Roro! Monsters incoming! We're toast!"'' |- ! |''"Speak of the devils! You guys ready?"'' |- ! |''"Ready as ever! Let's do this, !"'' |- ! |''After battle'' |- ! |''"Hey, Roro, did you used to stay at that earth sprite's place?"'' |- ! |''"Yeah, cooking and cleaning and stuff. I also tweaked the stove for their forging sessions"'' |- ! |''"And you got sick of it and that's why you left?"'' |- ! |''"No, not at all. I still like doing that stuff, I just wasn't...equal, if you catch my drift."'' |- ! |''"We're supposed to be disposable and used. I couldn't agree with that kind of thinking."'' |- ! |''"Does that mean you wanted to be equals with them?"'' |- ! |''"Do you think I'm stuck-up for thinking that way?"'' |- ! |''"No, not at all! I really want you to succeed!"'' |- ! |''"Well, if have friends who also think that way, I'm sure it'll come true."'' |- ! |''"No on second thought, I'll make them accept me. And that why I want to see..."'' |- ! |''"...that we're flame sprites."'' |- ! |''"Hmm... It seems kinda complicated..."'' |- ! |''"Really? I think it's simple. Besides, you'll all find out if we spend enough time together."'' |- ! |''"Don't you think the earth sprites won't like it?"'' |- ! |''"Well, at first, probably not. Both Chief Olga and Chief Baldur are really stubborn."'' |- ! |''"But I think I've gotten through to them. I think..."'' |- ! |''"Well, I sure hope so."'' |- ! |''"And I want to eventually spread awareness to other earth sprites as well..."'' |- ! |''Roro senses something dreaful.'' |- ! |''"Is something wrong, Roro?"'' |- ! |''"Pirika, take other flame sprites and run from here."'' |- ! |''"Wait, what's going on?"'' |- ! |''"I have a bad feeling, about an ice monster, It's him I sense."'' |- ! |''"Him? Who are you talking about? What going on?"'' |- ! |''"There's an ice monster in this mountain that I've fought against many times in the past."'' |- ! |''"So that's why I can sense his presence. It's close!"'' |- ! |''"All right. Leave it to me! , look after Roro, okay?"'' |- ! |''"It's here! Watch out, because this monster's a tough one!"'' |- ! |'The Volunteer Army attacks the ice monster.' |- ! |''"Did we get 'em?"'' |- ! |''"Part of it."'' |- ! |''"Part?"'' |- ! |''"It's divided into branches and that main body, like a tree. What just attacked us is its branch."'' |- ! |''"Huh. There are some pretty interesting monsters living in this mountain, aren't there?"'' |- ! |''"Creepy, isn't it?"'' |- ! |''"Maybe it's a good idea to have the Volunteer Army slay it?"'' |- ! |''"Can I ask you?"'' |} } |'They make their way to the beast to attack it.' |- ! |''"Take this!"'' |- ! |''"...!"'' |- ! |''"We did it!"'' |- ! |''"This flame can be used to fight where there is a need to."'' |- ! |''"Wow, you flame is amazing, Roro!"'' |- ! |''"Thank you. The menace is defeated, thanks to the Volunteer Army"'' |- ! |''"Let's return to the settlement."'' |- ! |''They make it back to the settlement.'' |- ! |''"We can leave this settlement to the flame sprites. I'm thinking of going on a journey."'' |- ! |''"I want to build foundations on other lands where flame sprites can build settlements."'' |- ! |''"Then everyone in the world can visit the flame sprites. That is my dream."'' |- ! |''"That's why you joined?"'' |- ! |''"Yes. But I may stay somewhere to start a settlement."'' |- ! |''"We'll worry about that when that day comes. Until then, we will be together, Roro!"'' |- ! |''"Thank you. Thank you for welcoming me, and Pirika."'' |} ---- } |''"Roro! Roro! The earth sprites are trying to bury us!"'' |- ! |''"What's going on?"'' |- ! |''"They're trying to destroy our homes. They say they own the land or something..."'' |- ! |''"That's not right. Why would they be saying that? I better go speak with them."'' |- ! |''"Wait up, Roro. We'll come with you."'' |- ! |''They go after the misbehaving earth sprites.'' |- ! |''"Hey, stop it! What do you think you're doing?"'' |- ! |''"Shut it, you ingrate fire-start!"'' |- ! |''"Ingrate? Where is this coming from?"'' |- ! |''"You forget too easily how you owe use your lives, and now you dare steal our land!"'' |- ! |''"WE owe YOU? You make it sound like we're your slaves!"'' |- ! |''"Ha! Even now, you don't hesitate to disrespect us!"'' |- ! |''"Listen, you crazy dirt demon, you lay one more finger on their homes, and I'll--"'' |- ! |''"Roro! What's going on?!"'' |- ! |''"Ganging up on us, huh? We get your game! We're gonna level ALL your houses now!"'' |- ! |''"You complete oaf!"'' |- ! |'The Volunteer Army fights against them.' |- ! |''"I'm ordering you to retreat! Bring the Chief back with you!"'' |- ! |''"...He's gone."'' |- ! |''"Who the heck were they?"'' |- ! |''"They said that we took their land."'' |- ! |''"What? Really? You did that?"'' |- ! |''"OF course not. No one touched an inch of this area. That's why we began developing it."'' |- ! |''"Then I wonder what they mean by "their land"?"'' |- ! |''"I wonder which tripe they belong to... I don't think they're with Olga or Baldur."'' |- ! |''"Why don't you ask those two?"'' |- ! |''"That's a good idea. But I don't know when they'll come back... THat puts us in a picle,"'' |- ! |''"All right. Then, I'll go ask them!"'' |- ! |''"You know the way?"'' |- ! |''"Of course. I've memorized it by now!"'' |- ! |''"I wonder if it'll go all right..."'' |- ! |'After some time, a group of earth sprites came to the settlement.' |- ! |''"Hey, you!"'' |- ! |''"And, sure enough, they're back."'' |- ! |''"Hands off our land!"'' |- ! |''"Well, first, why don't you tell us on what grounds this is YOUR land?!"'' |- ! |''"We found it first."'' |- ! |''"And no one else had been here before."'' |- ! |''"And because you tricked the flame sprites, we didn't have enough people to claim it first."'' |- ! |''"We didn't trick anyone. It was their free will."'' |- ! |''"They would've never left had they not gone independent!"'' |- ! |''"What's the matter with independence?!"'' |- ! |''"We were doing fine together, but you're siding with the ones who threw the wrench into it all!"'' |- ! |''"I just want to be equal."'' |- ! |''"And that's the definition of being full of yourself!"'' |- ! |''"Just because you want that little self-satisfaction, you gotta cause all of this trouble."'' |- ! |''"What the...?!"'' |- ! |''"... Why don't we play by the rules of the mountain."'' |- ! |''"The strong will inherit the earth. Do the flame sprites follow that rule as well?"'' |- ! |''"The flame sprites are also from this mountain!"'' |- ! |''"Have it your way then, and let's see who comes out on top!"'' |} } |''"A little flame sprite can't face us alone. Bring the human to the fight to make it fair!"'' |} } |''"Ha! It doesn't matter whether humans join in on the fight or not! I'll take you all on!"'' |} } |''"Say your last words, flame sprite and human!"'' |- ! |''"I'm sorry you got mixed up in this."'' |- ! |''"But sometimes I just can't stand down. C'mon. Let's do this!"'' |- ! |'During the battle, an earth sprite realizes something.' |- ! |''"...So you're the rumored Hero of Flames."'' |- ! |''"Yes, I was once called by that name."'' |- ! |''"But I shall not be defeated by a flame sprite. That would be a shame for us earth sprites."'' |- ! |''"Why can't you accept us? We're supposed to be fellow dwellers of the mountain!"'' |- ! |''"That is up to us to decide."'' |- ! |''"And we are fed up with such an arrogance of yours."'' |- ! |''"Then we will eradicate you!"'' |- ! |''"Nobody will be kept in mountain, if you continue to be like that!"'' |- ! |''"We earth sprites have the unity to overcome!"'' |- ! |''"Flame sprites are strong, too!"'' |- ! |'The battle continues.' |- ! |''"No, I'm not finished yet!"'' |- ! |''"You can barely stand. You have to give up."'' |- ! |''"No, this can't be accepted. To have been defeated by a flame spirit that lives with humans..."'' |- ! |''"Are you going to break the promise?"'' |- ! |''"That promise isn't worthy of..."'' |- ! |''"An earth sprite that doesn't keep its word is no earth sprite."'' |- ! |''"C-Chief Baldur..."'' |- ! |''"Roro, are you alright?"'' |- ! |''"I'm fine. You brought him here, Pirika?"'' |- ! |''"You must all be from the southern settlement."'' |- ! |''"Yes, Chief Baldur. You're an earth sprite, too, so you should understand"'' |- ! |''"I do not understand the thoughts of a coward."'' |- ! |''"C-Coward?!"'' |- ! |''"Roro is the one who came to this land first. This I have acknowledged."'' |- ! |''"Why!"'' |- ! |''"Roro is a brave warrior, That us a good enough reason."'' |- ! |''"A brave warrior... recongnized by Baldur..."'' |- ! |''"Leave, before you shame yourself even further. If you wish to fight, then I will fight you."'' |- ! |'The group of earth sprites return to their southern settlement.' |- ! |''"Sorry for the trouble."'' |- ! |''"Thank you for this."'' |- ! |''"But it is true that losing the flame sprites will leave them with only a few hands"'' |- ! |''"They don't have enough manpower?"'' |- ! |''"You never miss the flame till the log is scorched."'' |- ! |''"Then why don't you hire us?"'' |- ! |''"Hire you?"'' |- ! |''"Yes. We will work for the earth sprites, and the earth sprites will pay us for our labor."'' |- ! |''"Wasn't that how you were treated before."'' |- ! |''"What we received before wasn't pay for work."'' |- ! |''"This equal treatment that you talk about... Is that it?"'' |- ! |''"You don't like it?"'' |- ! |''"No, it only means that a new age is upon us. Come to the settlement. We will talk this over."'' |- ! |''"Could you wait until things settle down here?"'' |- ! |''"No more that two days."'' |- ! |''"Sure. Thank you for accepting my proposal."'' |- ! |''"Wow, Baldur turned out to be quite a sensible man."'' |- ! |''"It was pretty hard moving the negotiation to this point."'' |- ! |''"How did you do it?"'' |- ! |''"It's a long story."'' |- ! |''"I don't mind, except I might fall asleep."'' |- ! |''"You might. It's not exactly an exciting story anyway."'' |- ! |''"Well, I think you're really exciting, Roro."'' |- ! |''"You think? It makes me feel a bit shy being told like that."'' |- ! |''"...Hey, Roro."'' |- ! |''"Yes?"'' |- ! |''"I hope your dreams come true."'' |- ! |''"Yeah, I'll make it come true!"''